


So I Stayed in the Darkness With You

by SylverWillow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverWillow/pseuds/SylverWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molliarty drabble.  Jim goes to break it off with Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Stayed in the Darkness With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shernanigans Party

He was supposed to just be a distraction from Sherlock.

But he'd shown her a kindness and a warmth that Sherlock hadn't. And she'd actually fallen for him.

Jim Culver. Jim from IT. Jim Moriarty.

When he dumped her, she didn't expect it to break her heart.

When he told her the reason why, that he was only trying to hurt Sherlock, because he was really Sherlock's nemesis, she made a decision.

"I'm not on his side," she told him, keeping the quaver out of his voice. "I'm just some little girl to him. I don't count. The fact that we dated won't mean anything to him."

She's lashing out. Telling Jim he was wrong.

"But you do count, Molly. He'd never admit it, but you do."

"Then I have a better idea," she was desperate. "One that might actually hurt him, if what you say is true." She didn't want him to leave.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You've told me who you really are. I'm telling you now, that I don't care. I still love you, and I want to stay with you."

Jim's eyebrows pop up in question.

"Are you offering to join me?" he asks. Molly gives a wicked smile.

"I am." She straightens, and there's a change in her demeanor. The shy, quiet, timid Molly falls away and in its place, a confident Molly with darker intentions stood. Jim grins.

"Well then Mollykins. Let's see what you can do."


End file.
